the past isn't all that bad (Reboot)
by pearl-elizibeth
Summary: what if Bella had secrets that no one else knew Jasper was her mate. A j/b ship and Edward and Alice are evil
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: I adopted this story from psycho reader alert I just want to put out there so nobody thinks I stole it.**_

 _5 years ago_

 _Daddy is yelling at mommy he always yells but, he has been doing this more than usual._

" _it's your fault that we have a freak for a daughter!" daddy yelled I wished he didn't call me that I know that I special mommy always said I was two loud BANGS drew me out of what I was thinking_

" _MOMMY!" I screamed I ran into the room where they were fighting. Daddy called someone couple minutes later daddy is ina back one of the car that came and one to the policeman said that my mommy went to heaven because of my daddy. Then I started to run and run and didn't stop._

 _Present time_

Alce insisted that I have a birthday party. The problem is that it not going to be my birthday. I was about ten when my dad killed my mom and I ran away. Since then I have never stopped running now it is time to run again

"Hey I to go to my house pick up somethings, I'll be back in a minute, " I said to all the of the Cullens and pecked Edward on the cheek for the last time. This is most likely this is the last time I will ever see them

"Goodbye bells!" Emmett called out yeah. goodbye bells. I need a new identity. I wore out the name Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: to Filipinagirl04 the reason its has reboot at the end because it is a reboot of the original.

Thank for the nice reviews please leave more reviews bad or good.

I'm now in Texas and it isn't that bad. Now I have something that I should confess I have lied to everyone.

My real name is Leyla Tannsington

I'm around 15 (yeah I lied about my age)

I have a couple powers myself

I have always known that the Cullens were vampires the first time I saw them

Jasper is my mate

And Edward is nowhere near my mate but I am his singer.

Yeah I know it's a lot but most of this was for my safety. What I mean is Edward and Alice is not what the Cullens think. They just think what Alice wants them to because not only is she physic she has a mind manipulation and Eddie has can only read minds. One more thing they are mates. Jasper is the major, the god of war and Rosalie is not the cold person that everyone makes her out to be she just under Alice's manipulation.

I realized that there was no food in my apartment so I went shopping for food and ran into a stone hard figure " sorry i wasn't looking where i was going." I said, then i saw the face of the person i bumped into the man had sunglasses then i realized this man was a vampire "vampire" i whispered.

"Ma'am there is a lot we need to talk about i promise i won't eat you" the man said

"I know you won't peter but, you have not hunted in weeks you hunt and you can have Charlotte track, me" i said

"Can we talk in private " Peter said "yeah sure" i said we want into an alley and Peter said " who are you how do you know me and can you tell me what is going on"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: sorry for not updating I just wasn't motivated to do anything I sorry that I abandoned my baby child hope you want to read my story**_

"How do you know what vampires are. who told you about us. why are you not one of us" Peter asked "I have read the quillets legends and when I saw a coven at my high school I started hanging out with them and then I had to leave for a personal reason that I will tell later"

"Who was the coven," Charlotte asked I told them about the Cullens and about the real Alice and Edward after that they look mad as hell. " how come you didn't fall Alice's trap, " Peter asked

"Well if I will myself to have a power I have it" i said in a monotone voice " I just have one more question honey is jasper you mate and what does that make you if you can do that" charlotte asked "yes he is and it makes me all powerful" i said "WHAT said a voice behind me and i knew that voice even know that the southern accent had been suppressed for a long time" " oh, look at the major is here


End file.
